Problem: Allie and Betty play a game where they take turns rolling a standard die. If a player rolls $n$, she is awarded $f(n)$ points, where  \[f(n) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl} 6 & \text{ if }n\text{ is a multiple of 2 and 3}, \\
2 & \text{ if }n\text{ is only a multiple of 2}, \\
0 & \text{ if }n\text{ is not a multiple of 2}.
\end{array}
\right.\]Allie rolls the die four times and gets a 5, 4, 1, and 2. Betty rolls and gets 6, 3, 3, and 2. What is the product of Allie's total points and Betty's total points?
Solution: For Allie, 5 and 1 get her no points since they are not multiples of 2, while 4 and 2 are multiples of 2 and each get her 2 points for a total of 4 points. For Betty, 3 and 3 get her no points, 2 gets her 2 points, and 6 is a multiple of 2 and 3, so it gets her 6 points. So, Betty has a total of 8 points and the product of Allie and Betty's total points is $4\cdot8=\boxed{32}$.